The Soverigns of Silence
by BunniRaven
Summary: An odd combination of the characters in Digimon, Harry Potter, a bit of Sailor moon (no characters..just look at the title..), and our twisted little minds. Rated R for little kids swearing, crude humor, making fun of gay people, and..some other stuff..(I


The Sovereigns Of Silence  
  
By:à Caity Robert and Amy Gibson J  
Created: April 19, 2001  
A's/N- Okay this is a mix of Harry Potter and Digimon. But there are no actual digimon in it, we just used the characters. And no, we do not own Harry Potter or Digimon, their owned by some company. Only thing we own is this story, so don't sue us!!!!!!!!! Ok well enjoy =D  
~*~  
  
  
  
Nogra looked at her boyfriend that was sitting next to her on the Hogwarts Express. He had a plate full of Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and was mowing them down. Nogra raised an eyebrow.  
"Can you eat any faster?" She asked. In front of them Raye and Yamato laughed.  
Raye and Nogra both had blonde hair and green eyes. They were twins. But that wasn't their natural hair color. If they didn't change anything, their troubled past would be obvious.   
"Probably." Tai said, shoving them into his mouth faster. The door slid open and an unfamiliar face was revealed with two other large, ugly bodies.  
"And who might you be?" The one in front said.  
"Funny. We were going to ask you the same question." Yamato said.  
"Are you a first year? What room are you in?" He asked.  
"Ah. Malfoy. Bad name." Nogra said.  
"How did you know my name?"  
"We can read minds." Raye said. Malfoy laughed.  
"Well? Names? Years? House?" He again asked. "The two girls, dumb ass." He added when Tai started to reply. "You've been here since first year." Tai returned to his beans.  
"Fifth year, Nogra and Raye, Griffonder." Raye said. Nogra smiled.  
"How can you be in Gryfonndor and sixth year? I've never seen you before."  
"We're new. We're advanced so we go straight to sixth. We need a diploma saying that we graduated a wizarding school, so we had to come. We're already stronger than the prefects." Raye said. Malfoy laughed.  
"Last name?"  
"Why do you want to know?" Nogra asked.  
"Because I do."  
"Hey Nogra! Raye!" A dark blue haired boy walked in. Tai grunted.  
"Hi Ken." Raye said. Ken smiled and waved.  
"Guess who I just saw?" Ken asked.  
"Who?" Yamato asked.  
"Harry." Nogra, Raye, Tai, and Matt laughed.  
"What?" Malfoy asked.  
"Go away, puke bucket." Tai said. Malfoy laughed.  
"Puke bucket? Nice…" Crabbe and Goyle laughed also.   
"It's an insult." Tai said.  
"A bad one." Malfoy added. Crabbe and Goyle laughed again.  
"Well than how about just go away?" Raye said. They stopped laughing.  
"Good bye, Gryfonndor's." He said, walking out and slamming the door.  
"I can tell he's gonna be a jerk." Raye observed. Tai got up and walked over to the door opposite of the one that Draco and the others walked out of. Just as he opened it, a small owl hit him in the head, knocking him over.  
"Sorry!" A red haired boy, a brunette girl, and Harry ran in. Raye and Nogra hurriedly brushed their bangs down. "S-sorry…" The red haired boy said slowly, looking at Tai. Tai got up and rubbed his head.  
"Mmmm…. Tacos…." He said dreamily.  
"Hi! My names Hermione, I don't believe we've met." She said. "This is Ron and Harry." Nogra and Raye giggled. Tai and Yamato smiled evilly.   
"What?" Harry asked. They shook their heads. Harry frowned. Ron stared at Tai and didn't stop.  
"So anyone know who the new Defense Against Of Dark Arts teacher is?" Matt asked.  
"Nope." Hermione said. There was a silence then the train stopped. Ron scooped up Pigwideon and ran into his cart without a good bye.   
"Bye!" Harry yelled as he and Hermione followed Ron. They all grabbed their stuff and stepped out.  
"Hagrid!" Raye and Nogra yelled, hugging him.  
"Nice to see yer, Raye and Nogra. But yer got 'ta get ter ur school. Herry up now." He said. They walked into the school.  
"Same old same old." Tai muttered.   
"Seems we will need this." Nogra muttered, reaching into her cloak pocket and pulling out a Marauder's Map. Tai and Matt smiled.  
"Yeah." Raye said. "The Invisibility Cloak, too."  
"My brother said Snape's really mean!" A first year said behind them, getting into the boat to cross the lake.  
"S-Snapes here?!" Raye and Nogra stuttered.   
"Yup. The meanest teacher there is. I feel bad for you two. But you know that Dumbledore won't let him do anything bad to you guys." Matt reassured.   
"Oh that's comforting…" Raye said.  
"He smells really bad…" Taichi remembered, putting his head up and looking towards the night sky.  
"Isn't the ceiling enchanted to look like the sky out here?" Nogra asked.  
"Yup." Tai said.  
"How nice…" Raye said, dreamily, joining Tai, staring at the sky. The doors to the massive castle opened and they walked in. The ceiling was enchanted.   
"Where's the Gryfonndor table?" Nogra asked.  
"Right here." Nogra sat next to Tai and Raye sat next to Yama, again. Chattering in the room stopped as Dumbledore stood up and silenced them.  
"Today, as you know, is the beginning of a new year." He said, glancing around to make sure no one was talking. "As you know, last year was the Triwizard Tournament, and our own now fifth year Harry Potter won it." Heads turned to Harry, then back at Dumbledore. "As you know that is only every five hundred years so now we are going to be having the Quiditch Tournament. Our new Defense Against Dark Arts Teacher is Professor Squall." Heads turned from Dumbledore to Professor Squall. He thin and pale, his eyes looked sagged and life-less. "And we have two new students in the sixth year. Nogra and Raye." Again the Hogwarts students head's turned to Raye and Nogra. They smiled and waved. "Some of you may be wondering why they are just coming to the school now and being in the sixth year, but I am afraid that I cannot tell you. Only a small group of us know. So please don't go around asking why.  
"Okay so on with The Sorting Hat!" Tai sighed heavily.  
"But I'm sooo hungry, that take's like an hour!" Tai moaned to Nogra. She sighed. Professor McGongall walked over to a stool with The Sorting Hat and started calling out names.  
"Gibson, Amy!" Amy walked up and put on the hat.  
"RAVENCLAW!" It shouted.  
"Buckner, Rozzanne!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Speare, Elizabeth!"  
"SLITHERIN!"  
"Williams, Anthony!"  
"GRYFFONDOR!" The list went on and on. Tai became madder and madder until the last name was called.  
"Brown, Mathew!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" All the children sat down. Dumbledore smiled and stood up again and looked over the students.  
"Judging by the expression that Mr. Yagami has, I expect that everyone is hungry." Heads turned to Taichi. "So let's eat!" Food appeared on the table and Tai smiled at it like it was a million dollars, then made the sign of the cross.  
"Thank you…" He whispered, then dug into his food. After the dinner, Raye, Yamato, Nogra, and Tai went up to the Gryfonndor Tower.   
"Hello!" Cody said.  
"Cody- I thought you were in Ravenclaw?" Raye asked.  
"I am."  
"Than how did you get in here? You can't teleport on Hogwarts grounds?" Nogra said.  
"You didn't know? I'm part elf. Bah-bye!" He vanished. They sighed.   
"Bye, see you in class." Raye said. They all said goodbye and went up to their towers. "Now we're supposed to have our own room. Ah, here it is." She opened a door and revealed to large beds, a bathroom, and a window.  
"Wanna redecorate?" Nogra asked. Raye smiled and agreed. "Hmm.. I know!" She waved her hand and a fridge appeared. "We can go down to the kitchen and get some food later." Raye went into the bathroom.  
"Oh! A normal bath tub, small, and a small shower." Nogra went in there. Raye waved her hand and the bath tub became a pool deep Jacuzzi and five feet wide. "Better. Shower?" Nogra waved her hand and it disappeared. "Why'd you do that?" Than Nogra added a curtain in front of the bath tub and put a spigot on the wall so it would flow into the tub. "Nice…" Raye commented.  
"Now the beds." They walked into their bedroom. They waved their hands at their beds and made them be extra large king size. The smiled at their accomplishment. "Window, bigger, deck." She said. She held out her hand and a big chuck of the wall disappeared. Then a glass door appeared, and after that a deck. Raye added to chairs and a water proof couch. They smiled again and walked out on the deck.  
"Nice for sending and waiting for owls…" Raye said. Nogra nodded.   
"Nice for a easy escape, too. Just hop on the broom and fly away…"  
"Well I think we should want to stay here. As thanks to Dumbledore for what he did for us… And we're under his protection here." Nogra smiled.  
"And Tai and Matt's here." Raye laughed.  
"Yup. Oh! Granny said to write to her, come on." They took out a pen and paper and wrote.  
  
Dear Grandma,   
Things are going good here for us. We just finished redecorating. Don't worry, not anything big. We have our own room, its great. We know your gonna ask so yes, Taichi and Yamato's fine. Yeah, Harry too. We're keeping our promise, we're not doing anything to him. The worst we did was laugh. We swear. J Miss you!!!!!   
Love,  
Nogra and Raye ß written by Raye J  
  
  
They took out the owl that their granma gave them to write with.  
"Should we write Sirius?" Nogra asked. Raye nodded.  
"I want to write it this time."  
"Kay."  
  
  
Dear Sirius.  
HI!!! How are you? We're fine. We're here at Hogwarts now in our room. Just finished writing a letter to Granma. Are you still in you know where? Maybe we can come and see you some time. Yes, we're keeping out of trouble. Talk to you later!!!  
Raye and Nogra ß by Nogra J  
  
"Now we just have to wait for Mystic to come back." Mystic was the name of their owl. "Oh! Uh oh!" Nogra shouted.  
"What?"  
"Scruffy!" She ran over to her baggage and opened a crate and let out her black and white enchanted talking cat.  
"About time!" He accused.  
"Sorry Scruff. Hey, we're goanna go down and get stuff for our fridge from the kitchen. Want anything?" Nogra asked.  
"Tuna." He said simply.  
"Kay." Raye said, and they left. They walked down the hall and up to the big fruit painting. Nogra tickled the pare then opened the door. Two red heads were standing there.  
"Hey- aren't you two eighteen?" Raye asked.  
"Y-yeah…"   
"Fred and George. You stayed back? Not enough O.W.L.'s? How sad." Nogra said.  
"How'd you know our names?" Fred asked.  
"We can read minds." Nogra said. Fred and George laughed uneasily.  
"So why are you two down here?" George asked.  
"Food for our new fridge in our room." Raye said. They gasped.  
"Fridge? Your room?!" They said at the same time. "Can you get us one?!"  
"Nope, it's just for us." Raye said. A dozen house elves ran up.  
"Hellohellohellllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!" They shouted. "Do you want anything? Anything at all?!"   
"Uh yeah, we'll have six sandwiches, eight cakes, sixteen éclairs, two bags of chips," Raye went on and on with the supplies.  
"Did you ever think of how we will carry this all up?" Nogra asked when she finished her long list.  
  
"Ever think of bags and help?" She looked at Fred and George. "One fridge for you if you help us carry." The elves came back with nine stuffed bags.  
"Is that all? Want something for a snack?" They shook their heads and brought up the food.  
"Dragon Blood." Nogra said when they got to where they had to say the password for the girls room. Fred and George smiled.  
"Now close your ears for this one." Raye said when they got to their door. They looked disappointed and put their fingers in their ears, putting down the bags.  
"Voldemort." Nogra said. "Okay, open up." They used Voldemort because the wizards are afraid to say it so they won't even try. And they knew that Fred and George didn't hear because they would have twitched at the name.  
"Okay now what about that fridge?" Fred asked.  
"Okay, Scruffy? Help yourself, we'll be right back, but don't eat everything, not even a quarter." Nogra said to her cat. Scruffy was hers and Mystic was Rayes. Actually Raye had a unicorn in the Forbidden Forest which she tried to see as much as she could. Mystic was basically both of theirs, but mostly Rayes since she didn't have a pet she could see ever day.  
"Fine." He said angrily. Fred and George gasped.  
"He's enchanted." Raye muttered. "Come on, we have stuff to do. Let's make their fridge then get back here and put away our junk." They went to the boys entrance. Nogra sighed.   
"Bernie Bott's Beans." She said. The door opened.  
"How did you know that password?" George asked.  
"You don't think that Matt and Tai wouldn't tell us, do you?" Raye asked. Fred and George sighed.  
"They tell us every time it changes, and we tell them ours." Nogra said as they entered their room.  
"Why?" Fred asked.  
"Why do you think, maybe so we could come and see them?" Raye said. George and Fred sighed again.  
"What?! So we can't come and see them once and a while? We'd know anyway, we can read minds, der." Nogra said.  
"Than why did you tell them your password?" Fred asked. Raye and Nogra grunted.  
"So they could come and see us!" Nogra snapped.   
"Where's your wand?" Fred asked.  
"We only need our wand for the Three Unforgivable Curses." Raye said.  
"Oh, then, you never need it?" George hoped.  
"Heh, guess again." Nogra said, waving her hand and conjuring up a refrigerator. "Buh bye!" She said. Nogra and Raye walked out. "Idiots…" She muttered.   
"Yeah well at least their funny… Dragon Blood. Voldemort. And they're nice." Nogra went over to her luggage.   
"Scruffy! You ate a whole cake yourself?!" Scruffy burped.  
"Yup." They sighed and started unpacking.  
"Oh… We have double Potions first thing in the morning…" Raye groaned,  
looking at their schedule.   
"Did you eat your tuna?" Nogra asked Scruffy.  
"Der!" He said. He curled up into a bun on Nogra's bed and fell asleep. Something started tapping on the window, Nogra and Raye jumped.  
"It's just Mystic…" Raye muttered, opening the window and letting her in. "It's got Granma's reply, come on."  
  
Hello Girls!!! I'm so glad that Tai and Matt are good. How's Scruff? Tell Dumbledore that I said hello!!! Do you have any friends yet? I really hope so. You girls are growing up so fast! Did you thank Dumbledore for what he did yet? You really should, girls. He did a wonderful think for you two. I really wish that you two would let Harry know who you are, how is it embarrassing to be- oh, woops, sorry, not supposed to write that, am I? Sorry…… It's wonderful about your room, does Dumbledore know that you did that? He might get mad. Well, tell me if any thing happens there. Don't forget to write to Snuffles.   
Love, Grandma  
  
"Now to send to Sirius." Nogra said, tying the letter to Mystic's leg and she flew off. "This one should come back soon if he's still in Hogswead." An owl came into the window, a Barn owl.  
"Wonder who this is from.." Raye said. She opened it.  
  
  
  
Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The reason that I'm sending this is because I want to now if you have any beef at your place. Me and Matt are out… Wonder why, this is Matt. Tai ate all of it… stupid Tai… Go away Matt. Now Nogra I know you understand me more than Raye so PLEASE, you know how I am without my beef. We sent this owl because it looked like it could carry some beefJ. Ok? Ok!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Tai  
  
  
"How pathetic…" Raye said.  
"Well, let's send some. Remember we got six incase this happened." Raye laughed and got out some beef. She put it in a basket and tied it onto the large owl, and let it off the balcony. It flew slowly a couple windows over, and two tanned hands of Taichi grabbed it and a laugh and a sigh erupted from the window. Raye and Nogra looked each other and giggled. They went in and looked and closed the door. About fifteen minutes later, Mystic came back with a reply from Sirius.  
  
  
  
Hi girls. I'm writing fast because I'm going to get a Daily Prophet soon, people are starting to get them so I have to hurry. Yeah, I'm fine. How are scruffy Tai and Matt? How's Harry? Actually I just finished writing a letter to him myself. I've been able to get some real food from the 'sad eye look'. About coming to see me, yeah, I'm still in you know where. And I think you ask Dumbledore before you come, just to make sure, you know, with everything happening and all… Ok see you then -Sirius  
  
"Well that was entertaining." Nogra said, folding up the letter and putting it into their desk.  
"Well we got three letters on our first day. Usually people don't get any." They smiled.   
"Yup. Should we answer?"   
"Tomorrow. I don't know about you, but I'm tired." She yawned and jumped onto her bed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now can anyone name this potion? It makes people tell the exact truth." Snape said at the beginning of Potions Class. Nogra raised her hand.  
"Nogra?" Snape said.  
"Vertilism?" Harry flinched.  
"Right. Now, to make sure she's right, here's a bottle of Vertilism. We will test it on… Mr. Kamiya, come on up." Tai moaned and walked up. "Drink this." Tai drank it and immediately fell asleep. "Now Taichi, what is your favorite color?"   
"Orange…" Tai said in a deep, low voice that sounded far away.  
"Okay. Now to have a little fun. Who do you like in the class?" Some people laughed.  
"Nogra…" Snape sneered.   
"Alright then. Draco, would you like to ask him some questions?" Draco smiled.  
"After Taichi, can I do some other people?" He glanced at Harry.  
"Absolutely. " Snape smiled, sitting down at his desk. Draco got up and walked over to Tai.   
"Tai. What is the most exotic dream you ever had?" Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parvati and her gang laughed. Nogra covered her ears while Taichi explained in detail. The whole class laughed except herself and Ron. "Okay… Wake up." Tai sat up with a start.   
"What'd I say?" He asked. The class laughed again. Nogra took her hands of her ears. "What?!"   
"Okay Taichi, sit down. Draco, choose another." Raye raised her hand. "Yes Raye."  
"Well, this is Potions Class, isn't it? Well, in class we're supposed to be learning, and us back here aren't learning, so we should be able to interact, too." Snape sighed.  
"All right. Come on up." Raye smiled and walked up.   
"Taichi, go back. I call up… Ron!" Ron blushed and walked up.  
"This should be good… Quiet little Ron…" Tai whispered to Nogra. Ron drank it and fell back into the chair.   
"Okay, who do you like in the class?" Everyone listened closely.   
"Taichi…" He had the same, deep, far away voice that Taichi had. Everyone laughed except Tai. Raye laughed.   
"Good one, Rini." Raye looked at him with pure hatred. Rini was Raye's old nickname. She hated it more than anything in the world. She grunted and turned back to Ron. ::Amy don't even ask, I wanted some name for her, u can change it… PLEASE!!!! Lol::  
"Ron, are you gay?" She asked. Nogra and Matt laughed. Tai stared.   
"Yes…" Matt and Nogra started cracking up, they couldn't stop laughing so hard. Taichi bit his lip.   
"Why do you like Taichi?"  
"I don't know… He's so hot and nice…" Nogra and Matt started bawling with laughter, so hard that it was hard to breath.   
"When did you first decide you liked him?"  
"The beginning of this year when we saw you on the Hogwarts Express…"   
"Okay I'm done." Raye said. Ron sat up. He looked around, scared.  
"What'd I say?!" He panicked. Raye now joined Nogra and Matt. "Oh no…" He said when he saw Tai's expression.   
"You, ha, can go sit down now, Ron!" Snape said, laughing.   
~*~  
"Now as most of you, last year during the Triwizard Tournament, we had the Yule Ball. This year we are having a dance, but not a Yule Ball. It will be yet again on Christmas night, and you have to wear your dress cloaks. Okay?" Professor McGongal said at the end of school. " Oh, and we are having a field trip to the Dragon Museum as you know. Okay, go up to your tower now." They walked up to their room.   
"Dragon Museum, cool. Hey Raye, why don't we join the Dragons?" Nogra said with a laugh.  
"Yeah, that'd be cool. Haven't been a Dragon for a while."  
"Dragon's are nice…" Tai said. "Voldemort." He said as they entered their room. "Wow! You have a fridge? Lucky…"  
"You should see the bathroom…" Nogra said.   
"Okay!" Tai walked in there. "WOW!!!!" He yelled. "Thith ith tho cool!" He said, pretending to have a lisp.   
"Oh, we have to write back to Sirius." Nogra said. Tai walked out, still in awe.  
"You and Tai do it. Me and Matt are watching t.v." Raye said.   
"'C mon." Nogra said. She and Tai sat down at the desk and wrote the letter.   
  
  
Hi Sirius!! Tai ß ME!!!, Matt, and Scruffy are fine. Actually, I'm sitting next to Tai at my desk now. Hi Sirius!!! That was him. Guess what happened? Oh no, your not putting what I think your putting, are you????!!!!! Shut up Tai. Okay, in Potions tod- NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! … Well, we were learning about Vertilism, and Raye put Ron under it and we found out that he liked Tai!!! Isn't that scary?! J No, it's sad. L A boy likes me! And luckily I'm taken. J Okay so yeah. We're going on a field trip day after tomorrow, so, that'll be fun. a-  
  
  
"Nogra, me and Matt are going to see Aisrai." Aisrai was Raye's unicorn. "So we'll be back in about an hour. Buh-bye." Raye said.   
  
nd we will ask if we can come and see you, soon. Talk to you later!!! --Nogra and Taichi ß Me!!!!!!!! J  
  
  
"Hey, want to go see if we can go see Sirius now?" Nogra asked, tying the letter to Mystic and letting her off the balcony. Nogra went out onto the deck and watched Raye and Matt go into The Forbidden Forest. "Then after that we can go see Hagrid?"  
"Why don't we see Hagrid first then Sirius?"  
"Because by the time we get back from Sirius', it'll be dark. So we should go there first." Tai nodded.  
"Hey! I wanna come!" Scruffy said.  
"Okay, I'm goanna bring him some food. Okay, three éclairs, three sandwiches, um…… A cake, and a chicken leg." She put it in a basket and they walked out. When they got to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledores office, Nogra panicked.   
"Uh…. Lemon Fresh? Oh… I forgot the password!!!" Tai sighed. "Um, kitten breath? Bernie Bott's Beans? Hogsmeade? Muggle? Oh! I know!"  
"The password?" Scruffy asked.  
"No, do you know who we are?" The gargoyle raised an eyebrow. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper and un wrapped it, showing him a sign-  
  
  
The gargoyle gasped and jumped aside.  
"Dumbledore?!" Tai called. Dumbledore spun around in his chair.   
"Yes?"  
"Can Tai, Scruffy, and I go and see Sirius? We'll use the secret passage." Nogra asked.   
"Yes, I guess so." Nogra smiled and thanked him.  
"Ok, right here." She lifted the cap up and they all slid in. Then they got up in a store in Hogsmeade. They walked out and got to the foot of the mountain. "Why don't I change into a dragon and carry you guys up there?" Nogra asked.  
"Yeah all right." Tai said. She morphed quickly into a Dragon, and Tai and Scruffy jumped onto her back. When they got to the cave where Sirius lived, no one was there.   
  
"He must have gone somewhere." Scruffy said.  
"Der!" Tai said, looking around. Nothing was in the cave but bones.  
"Maybe we should clean this place up a bit for him, like put a bed in?"   
"You do it." Tai said.   
"Okay." She waved her hand and a bed appeared in one of the corners. Then she waved her hand again and conjured a table and chairs. "There. That's better." They sat down at the table, Nogra put the basket on it. A big, black shaggy dog walked in about fifteen minutes later at about four thirty six. The dog changed back into Nogra's godfather and smiled.  
"Hi." He said.   
"Hi." Scruffy said.   
"What's in the basket?!" Sirius asked quickly and hopefully.  
"Food." Sirius sat down at the table quickly, then looked down at it suspiciously.   
"Where did this- and that," he looked at the bed, "come from?" Nogra smiled.  
"Me."  
"Thanks! Food, table, bed, cool!" He opened the basket and took out an éclair. "Unfortunately I just ate and is not very hungry, but this will be good for later." He finished the éclair and closed the basket. "So why'd you come? Where are Raye and Matt? Don't tell me Matt's room." He said with a laugh.  
"No, they were there yesterday." Tai said.  
"They went to see Aisrai." Scruffy said, laughing a little. "At least that's what they said." They laughed.   
"Well, you guys should get going. Thanks for everything. I wish I could give something to you…" He said as they walked out of the cave.   
"IT'S OKAY!" Nogra shouted back, smiling. She changed into the big dragon and flew away into the night. They went inside the secret passage and went back up to Nogra's room. She knocked. "Raye? You in there?"  
"Yeah. Go away." Tai, Nogra, and Scruffy laughed and went into Tai's room.   
"Scruffy, go away." Tai said.   
"Ooooo, I get it, heh heh, buh bye."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now students, we are going to be learning about voodooism. Now take your plain doll. And make it have features of a random student." Professor Trawlawney said. Nogra took the doll and drew Malfoy. She laughed and looked at him. A piece of paper hit me in the head. She sighed and opened the note.  
Hey Nogra!!! Isn't this like sooo boring? I think it is. Guess who I'm drawing?! Ken! Hehehe, that little bastard is goanna get it from me! (: ok so yea. Write back k?  
Nogra took out her pen and replied.  
Yeah, it's boring. Well, I'm drawing Malfoy. Why don't you like Ken? He's nice and pretty cool. Be his friends, that'll be one more popular friend J ok? Write back.  
  
Cause I don't like Ken! Or Ron! Where did that come from?! Let's stop talking about Ken. So I'm hungry, you?  
  
A little and tired. So who is Matt doing?  
  
Raye  
  
I meant for the Voodoo dolls Der!  
  
OOOOOO!!!! He's doing Harry. J hehehe   
  
"Nogra, Tai, come up here and read the note." Professor Trewlany said. They read it.  
Nogra and Tai moaned and walked up to the front of the room. They read it and some people giggled. Professor Trewlany frowned.   
"Go to Dumbledore's office now. You too, Raye and Matt. I guess the rumors are true, you're a disgrace to our fine school!" Nogra, Tai, Raye, and Yamato walked out of the room.  
"Nice going." Yamato said. They walked down the hall to Dumbledores office and went in.   
"Hello, Professor Trewlany told me what happened." Dumbledore said.  
"Yes, we are going to the 'shoe store'…" Tai said.   
"I see… Well, you can no longer go to the 'shoe store'." Tai gasped.   
"WHY?! WHY LORD, WHY?!" Tai cried.  
"What if we bring in a note or something?" Matt asked.   
"I guess that could be okay… But it has to be signed by your parents or grandparents. Agreed?" Everyone nodded.  
"I'm hyper flexible!" Matt said. Everyone stared at him and he shrugged. "I am…"   
"I need the note as soon as possible, Okay? Now go." They all left.  
"Hey Matt…" Tai started. "What's hyper flexible?" Everyone laughed.  
"It means I can twist my body in odd ways. I turn my arm all the way around and put my feet over my head and dislocate my shoulder. I can fit my whole body through a tennis racket." Matt said.   
"Oooooh…" Tai said, looking up. They walked into the Gryffonder Tower and went into Raye and Nogra's room.   
"So how are we going to get our parents to sign a note like that?" Matt asked. Raye smiled evilly and pulled out a pen.   
"It's a forging pen. I made it. It can forge anyone's signature."  
"Try it." Tai said. "Do my…um…mom's handwriting."  
"O.K. here goes." The pen started writing.  
  
To whom it may concern:  
Please allow my son to have sex Thanks!  
  
-Mrs. Yagami  
  
  
"Hmm…looks like her handwriting. Do you think Dumbledore will believe it?" Tai asked.  
"Ya, of course. Have my inventions ever failed? Well…the good ones?"  
"I just won't answer. Do grandma's writing now." The pen started moving again.  
  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
I'm sorry for the problems, so please allow my granddaughters to partake in 'going to the shoe store' as they call it.  
Grandma  
  
"What's her first name?" Matt asked.  
"I dunno." Nogra answered. "We always just call her grandma…"  
"Make me a note now." Matt said. The pen moved again.  
  
To whom it may concern:  
  
Please allow my son to have sex.   
  
Matt's Dad  
  
"Your dad writes funny…" Raye said.  
"I know…can you read it?"  
"He signed it saying, 'Matt's Dad'. I thought he had a name." Tai stated.  
"I'm surprised you can even read that." Nogra added.  
"Shit!" Raye suddenly exclaimed.  
"What?" Nogra asked.  
"I was supposed to stop by Muggle Studies to get my project!"  
"Oh yeah. I think I was too…" Tai said.  
"Weren't we supposed to get those little kid things?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah…that's right." Nogra concluded. They walked down to the Muggle studies classroom.  
  
"It's about time you students got here." The teacher said. There were two little kids in the corner.  
  
There was a little girl who looked like she was two or three with messed up brown hair and brown eyes. She had a funky little nose and small lips. She was wearing little flair jeans and a pink tee shirt. There was also a little boy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked to be about four or five. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt. He looked strong.  
"Now, these projects are my last attempt to bring up your grade. You only have to keep them for three months, and PLEASE take good care of them. You know your grades depend on it."  
"Can we name them?" Tai asked.  
"Yeah, sure. Tai, the girl's yours."  
"Yay! She looks just like me!" Tai happily exclaimed.  
"The boy looks evil…" Matt observed.  
"Let's name her Meghan." Nogra decided.  
"No! Name her Taina! She looks like me so her name should be like me." Tai said.  
"Let's name him Thor because he's dumb and so is the name." Raye suggested. Matt smiled and agreed.   
"Taina!"   
"Meghan! Hey sweetie, what do you want your name to be? Taina or Meghan?" The girl smiled sweetly.  
"Meghan!" She shouted in a high pitched voice.  
"Ha!" Nogra shouted at Tai. "I win, again!" Tai pouted and folded his arms. Nogra laughed evilly. Meghan ran up to Nogra and hugged her. Taichi frowned. They started walking back to the tower with Thor at their heels screaming wildly and jumping.  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Matt finally told Thor. Thor smiled and screamed loudly. They all sighed.   
"Thor hungry. Thor want eat!" Thor exclaimed.  
"He sure has good English skills…" Raye sighed.  
"THOR WANT EAT NOW!!!!!!" He screamed. It echoed through the halls.  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt yelled equally loudly.  
"SHUT UP!" Thor yelled back.  
"SHUT UP!"  
"SHUT UP!!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"SHUT UP!!" Raye yelled. "You're not two…"  
"Thor hungry!" He bit off Meghan's finger. "Not hungry anymore."  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Megan cried. The stub of her finger was bleeding.  
"NO! My daughter's a freak! She only has four fingers!" Tai cried.   
"…Crap…" Nogra said. "There's a C-…"  
"Bad Thor…" Matt said.  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" Thor yelled.  
"Hello, there." Yolei said, appearing out of seemingly nowhere. "Who are they?"  
"This is Thor. He's supposed to be our son for Muggle Studies. He's dumb." Raye answered.  
"Shut up…" Thor retorted.  
"This is Meghan, who should be Taina. She only has four fingers." Tai beamed.  
"Oh…I see…"  
"What time is it?" Nogra asked.  
"About 6. I was on my way to supper."  
"Meg wan fewd…an' a fingah." Meghan said.  
"Good. Me too." Tai added. They went to the dinner hall.  
  
"Where duh fewd?" Meghan asked.  
"It's coming…wait. You're as impatient as Tai." Nogra sighed.   
"WHERE DUH FEWD?" Tai asked, impatiently.  
"It's coming…wait. You're as impatient as Meg." Nogra sighed.   
"That was weird…" Raye stated.  
The food finally appeared. It was chicken soup.  
"I like chicken!" Tai smiled.  
"Ah like chickun!" Meghan exclaimed.  
"In't she cute?" Tai smiled. "Just like me…her name should be Taina." He added quickly.  
"Thor, eat your soup. It's better than fingers." Matt said.   
"It's too fuckin' hot!!" Thor exclaimed.  
"Thor! Where'd you learn words like that?" Raye asked, shocked-like.  
"Daddy." He smiled.  
"Damn it…"   
"Fuckin…hot…fuckinhot…fuckinhotfuckinhotfuckinhotfuckinhotfuckinhotfuckinhot!!!" Meghan shouted.  
"Damn…it…damnit…damnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnit!!" Thor shouted.  
"You've corrupted my lovely me-like daughter! Damn you!" Tai accused.  
"Damn…you…damnyou…damnyoudamnyoudamnyoudamnyoudamnyoudamnyou!!!" Meghan shouted.  
"That's kinda funny…" Raye stated.  
"The soup's not THAT hot…" Nogra noticed.  
"Hi… What happened here?" Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked over and sat down across from them.   
"Nothing…" Raye said.  
"Damn you, Harry." Meghan smiled.   
"Oh I see…" Harry said.  
"They swear…thanks to some people…" Nogra glared at Matt and Tai.  
"Thawts it? I wan mo' fewd!" Meghan exclaimed.  
"Ya. I wan mo' fewd, twoo!" Tai added.  
"Um…alrighty then!" Harry said.  
"I'll get it for you, Tai!" Ron yelled, running across the room, stealing random people's food.  
"Matt, how did you teach Thor to swear if you only knew him for, like ten minutes?" Raye asked.  
"Hmm…good question. But I did, I'm sure of that…" Matt answered.  
"Daddy, why don't the fuckin pigs fly? And if pee pee is garbage, then why don't we go piss in the garbage cans? Where do babies come from? Do I smell like you? I hope not… Why is Momma such a hot bitch? Why is Uncle Tai such a dumb ass?" Everyone laughed. "Why? Why? Where? Do I? Why? Why??????????!!!!!!!"   
"Because!!!! The people who created these things felt like it!!!" Raye yelled. Everyone sighed.  
"Taaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! Your food! I have five plates of- the stuff…" Ron said, running up with his arms full.  
"Nah, it's okay, I'm not hungry anymore…" Tai said. Ron sighed.   
"It O.K. Meg no hungry anymoh eithah." Meg added. Everyone took a sip of their drink.  
"What's a clitoris?" Thor asked. Everyone spit their drink out. "'Cause I heard Uncle and Daddy saying that word and then I said, 'What's that mean?' and they said, 'Go away' and I said 'Ow!'"  
"Did they…?" Raye and Nogra said simultaneously.  
"Where's mah bagina?" Meghan said. Everyone laughed.   
"Where is she learning these words?!" Asked Nogra. Matt and Tai laughed uneasily.   
"Oh… I should've expected that…" Raye said. "What are we going to do with them when we go to the Dragon Museum tomorrow?"  
"DRAGONS!!!!!!" Meghan and Thor yelled.   
"I am Thor, God Of Thunder, now give me the dragons."   
"What is the origin of Thor's name, anyway?" Harry asked.  
"He's the Viking god of thunder. In the story, he dies. Yay!" Raye said.   
"Hi there Maaaatt!" Matt screamed as a red haired girl ran up to them and clung onto his leg.  
"Hi Jun…" He frowned.   
"Please, I'm trying to eat." Nogra said, disgusted.   
"What's an orgasm? 'Cause I heard Uncle Tai say that he had five yester night." Thor asked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed.  
"How does he know all that stuff?" Raye asked.  
"Maybe he takes after you and reads minds?" Nogra wondered.   
"Nah, he's to dumb to read minds…" Raye concluded.  
"I can read your mind; and shame on you!" Thor said to his mom.  
"Well Tai, why were you talking about that to Matt?" Nogra asked.  
"Heh heh…" Tai said.   
"'Cause he - OW!!" Thor started to say, but Tai punched him.  
"Can Meg -- Taina read minds?" Tai wondered.  
"Mind? Whuzzat?" Meg questioned.  
"Guess not…she's a little absent-minded…she's too much like Tai and not enough like me…" Nogra sighed.   
"Well, they are just cloned things, I think…like our genes or something…so…maybe they messed up and it's all Tai…" Matt suggested.  
"Yeah, she's a lot like me." Tai smiled.  
"Ya, I'ma lot lak him." Meghan smiled.  
"So how about the name Taina?" Tai hoped.   
"YEAH!!!!!!!!! TAINA!!!" 'Taina' shouted.   
"Ergh…" Nogra sighed.   
"What's a testicles?" 'Taina' asked.   
"What's sperm? Daddy said that he thought he was gonna run out soon…?" Thor asked. Everyone laughed hard. "And what's horny? Mommy said that she was like that twenty for seven…?" Nogra and Tai laughed. "And what's blow job? Uncle was bragging that he got five yesterday?" Now Raye and Matt laughed. "And what's fingering? Aunty said that she counted all the times and it had been fifteen…" Everyone stared at him, the Slytherin table burst out into laughter.   
"I like the vocabulary your four year old has." Malfoy walked over with Crabbe and Goyle, laughing.  
"You just wish that people could talk about you like that." Matt said.  
"…Yeah!" Tai shouted.  
"What's a mind?" 'Taina' asked.  
"Something your father doesn't have." Malfoy said.  
"'Cause Thor said Harry thought Ron had a dirty one." She and Tai smiled, then Tai groaned and sighed. Ron laughed uneasily.  
"If mom was a person and dad was a turtle, what would I be?" Thor asked.  
"A very ugly kid." Matt replied.  
"Not-uh. Actually, I would die because the DNA doesn't match up and therefore, I cannot survive." Thor smiled.  
"Why do you ask questions if you know the answers?" Raye asked.  
"Dunno." Thor replied.  
"Shouldn't they be going to bed about…now?" Nogra questioned.  
"Yes. You can put them to bed, I don't want to." Raye said.  
"No, Matt and Tai can. Like I do…" Nogra suggested.  
"Yeah, O.K. have fun putting Meg and Thor to sleep!" Raye said, as her and Nogra walked away.  
"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Matt and Tai screamed.  
  
~*~  
  
Raye and Nogra woke up kind of early the next morning. They decided to see how Matt and Tai did with putting the 'toddlers'* to sleep. They said the password and entered the boys' dormitory. They got to Matt and Tai's room.  
"Do you think they got them to sleep?" Nogra asked.  
"Nope." Raye replied.  
"You're sure confident."  
"I know." Raye opened the door.   
Matt and Tai were sleeping in a sitting position on the couch. Meghan and Thor were hopping on furniture, spraying shaving cream and that spray cheese stuff everywhere. There had to be at least ten empty bags of candy littered around the room. There were eight empty containers of coffee, sugar everywhere, and empty beer cans on the floor. Matt and Tai had a ton of stuff in their hair and had more candy on them then there was on the floor. Meg and Thor laughed like Gremlins and were very twitchy and hyper.  
  
"Eww…" Nogra said. "WAKE UP!"  
"Huh…uh…what?" Matt said, drowsy.  
"But mom, I don't wanna take Kari for a walk…I lost her leash…" Tai rolled over and fell off the couch.  
"Oh…Matt, you have a lollipop in your hair." Raye pulled it out, ripping out a chunk of his hair.  
"OOOWWW! AAHH! My hair! It went bye-bye!"  
"You've been hanging around little kids too long…" Nogra stated. Tai looked at his arm and rubbed it with his finger.  
"Is this mustard?" He licked his finger. "Yummy! Mustard!"  
Thor struggled to pull his hands from the side of his head. "Mommy! My hands are stuck to my head! I think it's from the concoction we made from bubble gum, maple syrup some blue stuff and food coloring!"  
"Omigod! Tai! Your hair's…::snickers:: neon pink!" Nogra shouted. Thor's hair was blue, Meg's was neon orange, and Matt's was bright green.  
"Hey Aunty, look at what me and Thor did to Uncy!" Meghan laughed. "See, just pull down his pants and put on some sunglasses!" Matt looked down at his pants.   
"Uh, Matt, let's go see what they did to you…" Raye said as they walked into the other room. Tai was crying.  
"My beautiful hair!! It's- PINK!!!" Nogra sat next to him and laughed. Meghan ran over and dumped hot coffee on her head, Nogra screamed.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
"Works wonders…" Thor burped. "I feel wheezy.. I feel dizzy and my hands can't catch me because they're stuck to my head." He screamed as he fell face first in some sugar that was spilled out of the bag. Thor sat up, and his face was covered with sugar.  
"Omigod! Where's my sunglasses?!" Raye shouted from the other room. Nogra and Tai laughed.   
Cody appeared out of nowhere. "Whoa! Thor's been sniffing crack! And what the hell happened to Tai's hair?"  
"Thor and 'Taina' happened to Tai's hair." Nogra stated.  
"Oh I see… They happened to his 'hair'…ooh, coffee!" Cody grabbed a half-drunken cup and took a sip of it. He instantly spit it out. "What is that?!"  
"It coffeeeeeeee, an' mud, an' sugah, an' Scruffy poo." 'Taina' said. "It gewd!"   
"Why is Cody so small, and you're not?" Thor asked.  
"'Cause he's part elf." Tai replied.  
"Elf? Whuzzat?" 'Taina' questioned.  
"It's a little man with pointy ears."  
"But Cody doesn't have pointy ears…" Thor noticed.  
"He's part elf."  
"So? Aren't elf's ears dominant traits? So therefore, I don't believe he's an elf." Thor concluded.  
"Are you smart or stupid?" Nogra asked. "'Cause before you were dumb, but now you're not, but you were, and then you're dumb…"  
"I'm an odd combination of both. And my genes are timed. For most people, they turn on and stay on, but mine flicker on and off 'cause I'm a clone. Heh, there they go… Milk is good…"  
"I always bin smart." 'Taina' stated.   
"Um…yeah. I'm gonna go now." Cody disappeared.  
"Elf-guy go bye-bye!" 'Taina' clapped.   
"Bye bye!" Tai said. They laughed.   
"Is Raye and Matt still in the other room?" Nogra asked.  
"Doing God knows what…" Tai said thoughtfully.   
"I'll gwo gwet them!" 'Taina' shouted.  
"NO! SHE'LL LOSE HER INNOCENCE!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Tai cried as she ran into the other room.  
"Hi Aunty! I want cwookie!" 'Taina' shouted from the other room.  
"Shh! These are the only cookies I've ever been able to hide from Tai…don't let him hear you." Matt whispered loudly. Tai's eyes widened and he jumped up.  
"COOKIES!!!! ME WANT COOKIES!!!!!" Tai ran into the other room.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Matt cried. Raye walked in.  
"Hey, Thor, shouldn't we fix your hands?" Thor looked at his still stuck to his head hands.   
"Hold on, I almost got it…" He pulled his hands off his head, there was a loud rip and Thor stared at his hands in awe. "Blue!" He said in a funny voice. He was bald on the sides of his head excepting a few hairs. The hair on top of his head were sticking up like he had a mow-hawk.   
"My son has blue hair and a mow-hawk!" Matt exclaimed.   
"Just like how you turned out Matt…" Tai said.  
"Oh yeah well your hair is pink!" Tai grunted.   
"Hey Taina, come with me. Nogra, we'll be back in about an hour." Tai said.  
"Oh no you don't. Hey! Come back!" Nogra cried as Tai and 'Taina' ran out of the room. "I can only imagine what he's gonna do to her…"  
"Poor 'Taina'…" Raye said. "Well, want to go torment some innocent people?"  
"YEAH!!!" Nogra and Matt shouted. They walked out of the room and out of the girls dorm to find Ron and some other boy sitting on the couch. Ron looked happy and exited, and the other looked a little uncomfortable.   
"HI!!!!" Ron shouted. "Guess what?!"  
"What." Matt said.  
"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!" Ron beamed. Raye, Nogra, and Matt coughed/laughed. "YAY!"   
"Yeah, about that-" The other boy started, but Ron interrupted.   
"His name is Jon, we met in a gay bar last night."  
"What about Tai?" Nogra asked.  
"Well, I'm forgetting about him while I'm in this relationship."  
"Ron, about that…" Jon said. Everyone looked at him. "I have seen Taichi running out of here with some small muggle, and have realized that he is the hottest ass I've ever seen, and my feelings are now directed towards him." Nogra sighed and Raye and Matt laughed.   
"Really?! Now we can both take him in a three way!" Ron said happily.  
"Yay!"   
"Where's he now?" Jon asked. "And who was that little muggle-y thing?"   
"He is off with 'the little muggle-y thing', and she's 'Taina', me and Tai's project to bring up our Muggle Studies grade." Nogra said.   
"We will bring out the gay-ism in him!" Ron and Jon shouted as they ran out of the Gryffondor tower, laughing maniacally.   
"Thor hungry! Thor want eat!" Thor cried.  
"Stop talking in third person!" Matt yelled.   
"Third person? Whuzzat?" 'Taina' yelled, out of nowhere.  
"That was odd…" Raye commented. "Well, I'm going to work on my experiments. Matt, you can watch Thor." She left.  
"Not fair! I watched him last night!" Matt shouted, but Raye had already left. "Come on, Thor. Let's see if I can get you drunk…" And he left with Thor.  
Nogra was left all alone. A tumbleweed rolled by. 'What the fuck? What's a tumbleweed doing in the middle of Hogwarts?!', she thought. Suddenly, Kari came running after the tumbleweed. Nogra looked at her in confusion.  
"It's running away." Kari replied, like it was no big deal. She continued running until she reached the stairwell, and unknowingly fell down two flights of stairs. "I'm just resting!" she yelled. "There you are, Bartholomew…bad tumbleweed." Nogra shook her head and walked out of the Gryfonder Tower to go see Ken in Ravenclaw.   
"Hey Nogra!" he said.  
"Hi. So, what have you been up to lately?" Nogra questioned.  
"Well, I just finished my great experiment, which I will use to take over the world. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
"Ken made a toaster." Yolei said.  
"Shut up! You're not supposed to tell people that!" He shouted.  
"So…tell me, Ken…how's a toaster going to take over the world?" Yolei asked.  
"It's NOT a toaster!"  
"Yeah it is…it makes really good toast."  
"Did you eat the toast?" Ken asked.  
"Well, der. What am I supposed to do with toast?" Yolei asked.  
"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"What?" Nogra asked. "What's so bad about eating toast? Tai eats toast all the time…O.K., so it has butter on it, but…"  
"BUT IT"S NOT A TOASTER!"  
"Then what the hell is it? It's silver, it has pop-y thingies, and a lever type thing, and it makes toast. Sounds like a toaster to me!" Yolei said.  
"It's a secret, and I can't tell you…"  
"It's a toaster, isn't it Ken?" Nogra stated.  
"NO! The toast it makes is probably radioactive or phorosphescent, and it might make you smell like some tropical fruit. I made it with Izzy."  
Just then, someone turned off the lights. Yolei was glowing bright green.  
"What's that? Something smells like…pineapples…" Nogra said, sniffing the air.  
"Wish you told me it wasn't a toaster sooner…" Yolei sighed.  
"Well, maybe if you didn't go through my secret plans to take over the world, you wouldn't be glowing bright green and smelling like pineapples."  
"Uh- er…." Yolei started but couldn't think of something to defend herself. Scruffy came into the room.   
"Um…Nogra…Tai and 'Taina' came back…" he shivered. "It's scary…but HILARIOUS. You have to see them." Nogra followed Scruffy. When they got to the common room, Nogra screamed.  
"WHAT DID YOU TO M- OUR BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER?!"  
"Isn't she lovely?" Tai said. 'Taina' looked exactly like Tai, even the hair. She had khaki shorts, the same as him. He had on a shirt that said 'triangle' and had a triangle on it. Hers was the same, only it was a circle. "Here. I got this one for you." It was a square.  
"Oh great. I'm a square."  
"Put it on, mommy!" 'Taina' shouted. Nogra put it on over he shirt she was already wearing. Raye walked over.  
"Well, if it isn't the shape family. Have you seen my ethyl-sii-2 dissopropyethlmethl phosophonolate? "   
"Duh…what?" Tai asked.  
"Oh, never mind." She walked away.   
"Don't we have class?" Nogra asked.  
"Now Taina, be a good little girl and stay in- your Mommy's room."  
"KAY!" she walked off.  
"Go get changed, I'll meet you back here in five minutes." Nogra said as she headed back to her room. Approximately five minutes later, she went down and Tai wasn't there yet. When Nogra was about to go without him fifteen minutes later, Tai came over.  
"Paid a little visit to the toilet fairy."  
"A LITTLE visit?"  
"I had to go…" They hurried to their classes. Matt was there, but Raye wasn't.  
  
"Where's Raye?" Nogra asked.  
"Don't know; do care." Matt said quickly. They were in Muggle Studies. Thor and 'Taina' ran in. The teacher started talking. About fifteen minutes later, Raye stormed in.  
"Professor Curtin, sorry I'm late, but someone-" she looked at Thor, "stole my ethyl-sii-2 dissopropyethlmethl phosophonolate and used it on small woodland creatures." She held up a three dead squirrels and some dead mice and dead birds. Several girls flinched. She frowned and stomped out.  
"MRS. CURTIN?!" Thor yelled. "CAN ME AND TAINA PUT On A SHOW FOR THE CLASS?!"   
"I guess." She went to her desk and started correcting some papers.   
"Okay, this is Thor Ishida with 'EMBARRASS OUR PARENTS AND THEIR FRIENDS' ! Some people ask what we do on this show, what we do is embarrass our parents and their friends. So let's start with my ma and pop. One time, I had to go potty, and someone was in the shower. I thought it was Daddy so I went in, and inside there were two people, Mommy and Daddy der, and for some reason Mommy's head was very low…" They class exploded into laughter. Matt ran out of the room. "Has anyone had an experience that changed your life forever? That taught you something?" Nogra raised her hand. "Yes Auntie?"  
"Once, I walked in on my Grandma taking a shower."  
"How did that teach you something?"  
"Knock first."  
"Oh I see, now back to our show. Okay, so once, I heard screams coming from Mommies room, I just stayed away…" Everyone laughed again. "Then, after the torturing… I went into their draws and found this!" He pulled out a long, pink thing with a suction cup at the end. Everyone started bawling with laughter. "But my Aunty and Uncle's is even funnier…" Tai and Nogra stopped laughing. "Okay, so I went in their drawers, and I found these pictures.." He pulled out some pictures that had Nogra and Tai doing some strange poses. Tai and Nogra covered their eyes before he started going through the pictures. "And I found a whip, some candy underwear, some bottle that said 'Hot Lips', and little heart that had a hole and said 'Love Ring'-"  
"Wait a minute, Thor, you can read?" Tai asked.  
"Yeah. I'm not stupid…"  
"But you're only four…"  
"I have an extensive vocabulary, don'tcha know?"  
"No."  
"Well, anyway, It's Taina's turn." Taina stood up.   
"One time, Daddy jumped on Mommy's back and said, 'Frisk me!' really loud. Then…yeah…" The class laughed again. "Okay Thor, you go, I dunno, read their minds."  
"Okay, so I'll tell in detail what happened last Thursday…" Tai's eyes widened and he jumped down to grab Thor but Nogra held him back saying that they'll be in huge trouble as Thor explained in detail.  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT! LEMME GO! LEMME GO!!!!" Tai yelled.  
"We'll be in huge trouble!"   
"Oh, and one time, they were using the candy underwear, and they got stuck together." Nogra let go of Tai and he fell.  
"GET BACK HERE!" She yelled as Thor ran out of the room, Tai and Nogra chased after him.  
"Tai, pull the Marauder's Map out of your pants!" Tai had a special power that only he possessed - to pull things out of his pants... He pulled up his cloak and stuck his hands down his pants. He pulled out the map.  
"According to this, he's running at 21 miles per hour all over the grounds. Now it looks like he's going towards Hagrid's." They started walking to Hagrid's house. They flung open the door, but Hagrid wasn't there.  
"Hagrid!" Nogra shouted. They heard a muffled shout. "Hagrid?"  
"Look up." Tai said. Hagrid was hog-tied and hanging from the central beam of his house. He had a gag over his mouth. Nogra used a spell to get him down. Tai untied the gag.  
"That Thor's one strong little kid. 'Ow 'e got me on the ceilin' is 'beyon meh…"  
"Dude! What's in the box?" Tai pointed to a box in the corner.  
"Oh, that's just part of Ken's secret conspiracy to take over the world."  
"You mean the toaster?" Nogra questioned.  
"Naw, 'e took that back a while ago. That's his thing that can see into the future." Hagrid said looking at the box.  
"Ooh! I wanna use it!" Tai exclaimed.  
"Well, I'll set it up then." Hagrid declared.   
"Hey, Nogra, I've been wondering…" Tai started, "what if Matt and Raye have like, fifty kids and they're all like Thor -- genius psychotic lunatics that take over the world. But they're evil and blow stuff up and they're really scary and they're all named after Greek and Roman gods."  
"Yeah, I think that, too." Nogra said, sarcastically.  
"Okay yer all! Merchines all done." Hagrid announced proudly.   
"Yay!" Tai exclaimed. He grabbed the remote and pressed a bunch of buttons. "Let's see if I was right."  
The screen slowly came into focus. There were at least fifty children, maybe even seventy-five running around a yard. They all had blonde hair and blue or green eyes.   
"Hey there Artemis!" One shouted to another.  
"Hi Venus!"  
"Hi Jupiter!"  
"Yo! Zeus!"  
"Hiho, Aphrodite!"  
"What's up, Hades?"  
"Hey, Hermes!"  
"Hola, Cerebrus!"  
"Hi Pluto!"  
"Sup, Hercules?"  
"Hey Bob!"  
"Hey!"  
"Hey- uh, what's your name?"   
"You know what we haven't done in a while?"  
"What?"  
"Killed uncle Tai."  
"YYEEAAHH!" they all shouted, agreeing unanimously.   
  
"NNNNNOOOOO!" Tai shouted. "Don't kill me! I'm your friend!"  
"Tai, they can't hear you…" Nogra noticed.  
"So??" Nogra sighed, shaking her head.   
  
They rang the door bell, some fat girl answered. "Hwello?" She asked, her cheeks expanding.   
"Hihi, is Unkie Tai here?"   
  
"Wait a second? Nogra, did you get fat?" Tai asked.  
"No…I think…that's Meghan!" she exclaimed.  
"Holy crap!"  
The future Meghan was very large. She looked to weigh about 400 pounds and about 14 years old. She was wearing a moo-moo dress that was pink with green dinosaurs and cows. She took up the whole doorway.  
"Meg? Who's that?" A deep, muffled voice asked. Meghan moved out of the way as a even larger man waddled over and broke the doorway. His hair looked very large but small compared to his body.   
  
"Holy shit!" Nogra exclaimed, seeing Tai. Tai smiled and nodded and then winked.  
"Who's that guy?" He asked.  
"Tai, that's you."  
  
Another lady looked out the window. She looked anorexic. "Who is it?!" She asked.  
  
"NNOO!" Nogra exclaimed.  
  
"It's Raye and Matt's kids!" Meghan said.   
"How many? Do they want food?" The older Nogra asked.  
"No! Bye bye!" They ran away, laughing evilly. Two older men ran over and pulled down Tai's pants and then ran away.  
"Go away!" Tai said after they were gone.   
  
"This is scaring me. Let's go somewhere else."  
"Okay." Nogra agreed. They walked away. They entered the Gryffondor common room. Kari was sitting on a chair looking at some of the lights that hung overhead.  
"Kari, what are you doing?" Tai asked.  
"Shh…" she replied. "Tai? Where are you?" she looked around.  
"I'm right here."  
"I cant see you! Tai where are you?!" she cried.  
"I'm right here!"  
"WHERE ARE YOU??!!"  
"RIGHT HERE!!"  
"I CAN'T SEE YOU! SAVE ME, TAI! IT'S GONNA EAT ME!"  
"Are you feeling all right, Kari?"  
"I CANT SEE YOU! WHERE ARE YOU?! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! HELP!"  
"Are you blind?" Nogra asked.  
"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! I just realized - I'm blind!"  
"That's what I just said…"  
"YESS! I- I mean… Oh how terrible!" Tai exclaimed, then smiling and sticking out his tongue, knowing that she couldn't see him.  
"I better go see Madam Pomfrey." She started to walk away, only to end up banging into the wall. After a few more meetings with the wall, she finally found the door -- to the closet. Eventually, someone ended up helping her. Tai was cracking up during all of this.   
"I want a dog." Nogra said. She walked away. Tai got the wrong impression.  
~*~  
"Hey guys! Come see my new dog!"   
"No! Sicko!" Tai cried.  
"No! It's an actual dog." A little puppy thing looked at Tai then bit him on the neck.  
"AAAHHH!"  
"Regal! Get off him!" Nogra pulled Regal off of Tai.   
"Sorry…" Regal said.   
"Regal was a human but he was turned into a dog." Regal smiled, if you could call it smiling…   
"Oh…" Tai didn't like the dog, the actual dog. Regal bit him again and Nogra pulled him off again. T.k. walked over.  
"Heey! Oh my god! What a cute doggy!!!" T.k. automatically pushed Tai off the couch and sat down next to Nogra. Nogra took no notice to the absence of Tai. They talked about Regal for a while, laughing and petting him when Tai walked away, no one noticed him leave.   
~*~  
Over the next couple of days, Tai and Scruffy were replaced by T.k. and Regal. At lunch, Regal sat in his spot next to Nogra and he had to acquire a seat at the 'nerd' table.  
  
"So Regal.. What's you human name?" Matt asked at lunch.  
"Raymond Cianci." He answered. "I was hoping to become a human sometime again soon."  
"How old are you?" Raye asked.  
"Seventeen."  
"Two years older than us." Nogra said. Regal 'smiled'.   
"Cool." T.k. said.   
  
  
  
"Hey! Who are you?" Ron asked a blonde boy who walked up to himself and Jon while they were making a trap to capture Taichi.  
"My name is Don, and I heard that you guys like a boy named Taichi?" He said. Ron and Jon smiled.  
"Like? We luuuuuurrrve Taichi!!" They both exclaimed. Don smiled.  
"I'd like to join up with you to get him."  
"Yeah!!!!! Ron, Jon, and Don! The terrific gay three!" Jon exclaimed. Ron smiled and Don joined them on the couch.  
  
  
"Hey Matt, did you put away those diseased bunnies?" Raye asked in her lab with a notebook and pen in her hands. Matt gasped.   
"Uh… Woops…" Raye sighed angrily. "Ooh… What's this button do?!" He pressed a button and all the lights went out. "Woops…"  
"MATT!" Raye yelled. "OUT!!!!" She yelled. Matt ran away.  
  
  
"Pst! Scruffy! Over here!"   
"Hm?" Scruffy walked over to the dark corner where Tai crouched. "Yeah?" He asked.  
"What do you say to putting an end to us being replaced?" Scruffy eyed him.  
"What'cha 'talkin 'bout, Tai?" He asked, copying Arnold from the American t.v. show 'Diff'rent Strokes'.   
"We can lock them up in the cellar…" Tai said evilly.  
"Okay!!!"   
  
  
  
* -- the word 'toddlers' is dumb. I think it's stupid.   
So do I…. Yeah…moo…  
  



End file.
